Norte
Owner Norte belongs to QuestionTheSandwing no touching Description A taller skinner sand dragon Norte looks almost unhealthy. her ribs most often stick out of her sides the scales under eyes are a darker tan then the rest of her body. her frill is a bit worn for wear and has multiple slices through its jagged turns. she had her hands wrapped in bandages always saying that they help her grip things but in reality they cover up nasty scars that have been inflicted. Her color often ranges depending on her mental state. For instance when she is healthy and happy the scales (especilally the ones around her face) will seem brighter tan and her markings will be diamondback rattlesnake-like with bright brown with lighter in the middle. her wing membranes are an ornage color and most of her 'thorns' fade to a darker color including her barb. She wears a bandana around her neck its black with green swirls representing mourning (black), rebirth (green). she has a canon on each shoulder that is controled by brain waves it most often shoots ice but if shes angry it'll sometime emit somewhat of a fire-like substance. she also has a small dagger attached to her front leg and a satchel aroun dher neck. Personality Due to Norte having DID, multiple personality disorder, (dissocitive idenity disorder) she has around 5 personalities 2 of the 5 indenify as male the other 3 are female. Star Star is a cowardly 'male' dragon who would rather shiver in fear than do anything. He's a very kind dragon though and loves company. though he 'lives' in a female body , in which he's rather aware about, he quite comfortable. He's the only personality aware that he doesn't exist even though it does boggle him he continues to be himself. He thinks he's a Night Dragon. Cosmic Cosmic is a rathe rdignified dragoness with a hope for finer things in life. She's rather prissy and hates doing any manual labor. She rather hates most of Nortes friends and uses them often in this state. she thinks the body shes in is bulky and constently need to be exercising thats one of the resons that Norte is a very skinny dragon. Cosmic belevies she is a Ice Dragon Dust A violent dragoness Dust is not to be taken lightly. Shes an angry self-centered hardhead who goes by her own drum beat. she often like to start fights and will attack random dragons on the street. her motives are unclear as her 'tribe' she doesn't indentify as any of the tribe though countless doctors have tried to talk to her. Sheis unwilling to care about anyone but herself. She has said once that she is a SkyWing. Norte A quiet and secluded dragon Norte is the original. She's a kind and carign dragon despite her position in life. She relies on her frieends and family to keep her safe from herself mainly from her other personalities. she has many disorders including, ADD, Depression, Social Anxiety, Insomnia, and Anorexia Nervosa. Category:Females Category:Content (QuestionTheSandwing) Category:SandWings Category:Characters